Fullmetal Fairy
by AverageJoker3
Summary: Ed was about to get his body back, but when Truth sends him and his brother to a new world, their lives get a whole lot more complicated, especially since this world has MAGIC! Follow Ed and Al's journey in the world of Fairy Tail. I am terrible with summaries so sorry. Also first fanfic so its probably bad. Feel free to review.
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal Alchemist: The Newest Members of Fairy Tail

 **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 1: So Many New Rules**

Edward Elric stood in front of the being known as Truth for what he hoped would be the last time. While he knew it would be difficult to live without alchemy, saving his brother's life was well worth the cost. All he had to do was clap his hands together and use his Portal of Truth as the cost for his brother.

At least, that was the hope, but Truth was never one to let things be simple for the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"While the use of your own Portal is enough to bring you and your brother back, there is the simple problem of equivalence," Truth stated, his toothy grin never leaving his face.

"The hell do you mean?" Ed asked, some anger escaping as he spoke.

"The portal of truth's value well exceeds the cost of a single life, as such there is an imbalance in the price being paid. As such, the sacrifice cannot be done," Truth explained to the young alchemist.

"So what? Alchemy requires a sacrifice of equal or **greater** value, meaning the price I pay shouldn't matter!" Ed exclaimed. He was not going to let Truth beat him this time, he would get his brother back, no matter what.

"Well, there is another option for you, little al-chem-ist," Truth said, still sporting a large smile.

"Yeah, and what would that be?" Ed asked.

"Firstly, the price for your brother's soul will still be the same, meaning you will have to give up your arm again. However, in order for you to bring his body back, all you have to do is take the **long** **way** back to your home."

"Long way? The hell do you mean?" Ed was getting frustrated that he just couldn't get a simple answer for once in his life.

"There are more worlds out there than what you are aware of. Some are similar to the world you inhabit, while others have completely different sets of rules and laws binding them. The long way would be to send you and your brother to a world completely different from your own, and for you to find a way back on your own." The grin on Truth's face seemed to widen further, if that were even possible.

"What about the people waiting for me and Al, we can't just disappear for who knows how long without them knowing? And for that matter, what do you mean different worlds and different rules, you're the Truth, and everything has to follow the rules you created!" Ed exclaimed.

"These worlds still do follow the rules I laid out for them, they just have other aspects that change how they interact with the world around them. As for your friends, don't worry too much, time in this world flows differently. A single minute in Amestris is the equivalent of ten years in this new world. And even if you spend an entire lifetime trying to find a way back to your own world, you will return the same age as you were before leaving."

Ed couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only were there worlds whose laws were different than the ones he knew, but he would have to find a way to get from this world to his own if he truly wanted to save his brother. Plus, if the rules of this world were different, then maybe he could find new information about alchemy while there, maybe enough to help those who need it back home, or even prevent another tragedy like with Nina. Before he accepted this news, Ed realized something.

"If I have to give up my arm again, wouldn't I just die from blood lose, and even if I don't, if this world is so different, I may not be able to get a new set of automail to replace it." Ed would not go into a new and potentially dangerous world without being completely prepared for what came ahead.

"Since I am dropping in without the knowledge of the world, I will return your automail arm to you once you have entered the world. That is, of course, if you accept the offer." Truth's grin was now as big as it could get, the clear joy of what was happening obvious to Ed.

"If it means saving my brother, I will go through hell and back to save him. I am going to return to Amestris with my brother's body and soul together once again!" The determination in Ed's voice echoing throughout the white void the two stood in.

"Well then, I will send you and your brother off. Have fun in Earthland, and good luck coming back!"

* * *

With those words spoken Ed felt himself being flung through what appeared to be a portal of truth, and suddenly everything wen black.

Slowly waking up, the pain from his fight with Father immediately began to catch up with him. His left arm was numb from the stab wound he received, and his entire body was riddled with aches and pains. Ed then looked to his right and saw the familiar glint of metal. His returned right arm was gone almost as quickly as it was returned, and in its place was what looked like a brand new automail arm, identical to the previous one he received at Briggs.

"Ugh…. brother?"

Immediately, Ed turned his head around and let out a sigh of relief. Sitting next to him was his brother Al, back in his original body. To anyone else who would look at Alphonse Elric, they would think he was a walking skeleton, thin and frail with little to no muscle on him due to being stuck behind the portal for so long, but Ed was just glad to see his brother had a body again.

"Al, your okay. And look you got your body back!" Ed exclaimed happily.

Al quickly looked himself over and smiled, happy to actually have a body again, but then noticed his brother's arm.

"Brother, your arm is automail again. Does that mean that…"

"Don't worry Al, I can live with an automail arm. I've been doing it for years now, so there really is no issue." Ed said, smiling to his brother.

"Still, that doesn't help to explain where we are now brother." Al said, looking around their new environment.

Surrounding them were large trees and bushes as far as they could see. The place looked to be that of a forest, with different wildlife roaming the area. The first thing that Alphonse noticed, however, is how some of the wildlife looked completely different what he knew, with creatures that looked like chimeras, yet they seemed to occur naturally.

"Brother… where are we?"

Ed sighed, "Al, we are in another world."

Ed quickly explained to Al all that had happened with Truth and how he made the decision to come here in order to ultimately save his brother.

"Brother, do you have any idea on how we are supposed to get back to our world? We know nothing of this world and how it works, and from what Truth said to you, it could take us a lifetime just to figure out how to get back!" Al couldn't believe just how reckless his brother was for making such a decision, and without his say for that matter!

Ed sighed, "Al, this was the only way for me to get your body back. I know it is going to be hard, but we have handled so much since we started searching for a way to restore you body, this can't be any worse than that!"

"…. I know Brother, it's just frustrating that nothing ever seems to be easy for us." Al said, sad and upset that this was there best bet to finally have their lives back.

"Yeah it sucks. Regardless, I think the first thing we need to do is find you a doctor. While you may have your body back it clearly isn't in the best shape it could be. Plus, it could help us get an idea about how this world works in comparison to ours." Ed also thought that he could use a doctor with the wounds he had gotten from the fight, but his brother came first in that regard. "Also, I should probably give you something to wear for when we find it. I doubt there is anyone out there that who just walks around naked like that."

* * *

Somewhere in the world, a shirtless, raven haired teen sneezed loudly.

* * *

While he didn't want to show off his automail arm in fear of how the residents of this world would react to it, the shirt he currently wore did little to cover it up, so Ed decided to us the rest of the cloth from it to make a small pair of pants that Al could wear while they walked. After taking off the shirt, Ed clapped his hands together and slammed them against the cloth, blue lightning sparking as he did and it quickly reformed the torn shirt into pants.

Ed than helped Al stand up and supported him as they started to walk around the woods, hoping to find some form of town or home to help them. They had to stop regularly, what with Al's weakened body and Ed having to try to attend his wounds so he wouldn't inexplicably pass out from blood lose. Despite this, the brothers were slowly able to make progress, walking a good few miles after a few hours. Eventually, they came across what appeared to be a house in the middle of the woods. Standing in front of the house was an elderly woman with pink hair and an angry scowl on her face, as she watered the plants around her house. She had yet to notice the brothers walk up until she heard the leaves rustling as they approached.

"What do you want you dirty-" The women stopped talking once she saw the condition the Elric brothers were in, eyes widening slightly in surprise at the state they were both in.

"Sorry to bother you, but we were wondering if there was a city nearby. We're kind of lost and I'm trying to get my brother here to a doctor asap." Ed explained.

The women seemed to silently judge the boys that had stumbled upon her doorstep. While she was unsure of where they came from, who they were and how they got injured, she could see that they meant no harm to her in their current condition. Sighing, the women opened her door before calling out to the brothers.

"Get inside, I'm a doctor and since I'm feeling generous, I will help you two out this ONCE." The women stressed the last word indicating that this would not happen again.

"Fine by me, Al lets go." Ed said nonchalantly.

Walking inside, the boys were surprised by how simplistic the house seemed, with no forms of electricity or noticeable tech that the boys could recognize. There were some strange objects and plants scattered around the house, but they just assumed they were used for medical purposes.

"Both of you, in one of the beds. Now!" the women barked at the brothers, causing them to almost instantly move to the beds in front of them.

After this, the women began to look over Al thoroughly, making sure to get a full view at his condition and trying to figure out just how he got this way. Based on all of her medical knowledge, the boy in front of her should be dead. His body was malnourished beyond belief, his muscles were incredibly atrophied, and he seemed to be suffering from starvation and dehydration, yet despite it all, the boy had a look of happiness on his face and didn't seem to care, almost as if living was all he cared about. She then briefly looked over at the boy's brother, and what was most concerning about him was his right arm. In all her years of medical expertise, she had never seen a prosthetic like the one this boy had, with it seeming to be built into his body, and from the looks of it, he seemed to have had it for quite some time if how he was easily able to move it around were anything to go by. She also noticed the many smaller cuts and wounds the boy had, including what looked like a fairly serious puncture wound on his upper left arm. The most shocking thing she noticed about the boy, however, was the large misshapen scar on the left side of his torso. The scar was very large, and based on what she could see, the wound that the scar came from went out the boy's back as well. Very few average people, and even very few mages could survive a wound like that naturally. The only way that it could be healed would be for the wound to be healed by magic, but the boy seemed to have survived the wound naturally. This raised the immediate question of who these boys were, and if they were a potential threat.

After finishing her initial check of Alphonse, the women walked over to some shelves that housed different jars full of varying substances. She pulled certain items off and began to mix them together in a cup, until the end result resembled that of black tar. Walking back over to Al, she handed him the cup.

"Drink it. It will help your body start to put on more weight and help your muscles recover. It won't fix the damage but it's a start."

"Hold on," Ed interjected "How do we know that stuff won't kill him? For all we know you could easily be a serial killer who is taking advantage of our situation."

"Brother!"

"If I were to a murderer why would I waste time checking over your injuries first instead of just killing you the instant you came into my home you damn brat," the women snapped back at Ed.

"Brother, it's fine, she is just trying to help us!" Al pleaded to his brother.

"… Alright, but if anything happens to Al there is no medicine out there that can save you from what will happen." Ed muttered, glaring at the women while doing so.

Sighing, Al started to drink the mixture. His face instantly scrunched up, the taste not only terrible, but overwhelming to Al who has not tasted anything for the past years. Swallowing the first sip, Al turned to the women. She expected him to complain, but to her shock, the boy smiled brightly before saying, "It tastes terrible" and finishing the rest of the drink quickly.

"Thank you for your help Miss…"

"Porlyusica, now be quite while I work on your brother," Porlyusica said, clearly annoyed with the boys' presence.

After patching up Ed's wounds, she told the boys that they were to get some rest immediately to help them recover or she would throw them out. Not wanting to cause any trouble, the boys decided to get some well-deserved sleep after everything that had happened to them today.

While the two unknown brothers slept, Porlyusica went into a separate room and, after grabbing a communication lacrima, began to make a call to an old acquaintance of hers. Shortly after the call was made, the image of a short, elderly bald man with a white mustache appeared inside the lacrima. The man looked up to see Porlyusica and smiled at the face.

"Well this is certainly a surprise Porlyusica, have you decided to finally move out of the woods and move closer to see your old friend?" the old man said, slightly chuckling afterwards.

"You know damn well that I can't stand humans Makarov, and the reason for this call is something you are going to want to come and see." Porlyusica snapped at the man.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Makarov said, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"An hour or so ago two boys showed up to my doorstep, and they looked like hell. One of them is like a walking skeleton, no muscle, pale skin, and thin as paper. The other was mildly injured, but what sticks out about him is that his right arm, and from what I gathered while looking over his condition, his left leg are completely gone, replaced by two strange prosthetics. The kicker: the two of them are only teens. As of right now both are asleep and probably will for a while with how exhausted they seemed, but I feel as though you should come done and see what their problem is."

After explaining the situation, Makarov's expression darkened. Two teens with this grave of conditions? What could have possibly happened to them for them to become this way? And why would they just show up by Porlyusica's house so suddenly? Several more questions were racing through Makarov's head, but one thing became clear; he needed to see the boys immediately.

"I see. I will be down there as soon as I can. Thank you Porlyusica," Makarov replied before ending the call between them.

Porlyusica sighed before turning back to the room where the Elric brothers slept.

" _These two brats are causing me too much damn trouble_ ," Porlyusica thought.

* * *

After a few hours, Ed slowly began to wake up. His memory of the last day was still a bit hazy, but he eventually was able to recall everything that happened to him and Al. Ed's eyes then darted over to Al, who was still asleep at the moment, but what shocked Ed the most was Al's condition. While Al was still sickly and thin, his body seemed to be less pale, and even looked like a small amount of weight was added to his thin frame. Whatever was in the medicine Porlyusica gave them, it seemed to have been working. Ed smiled, knowing his brother was okay.

"So, you have finally woken up," an unknown voice said behind Ed.

Ed quickly turned his head around to see who was talking. What he saw was a short elderly man with a white mustache, and what Ed could only describe as some incredibly ridiculous clothing, with the orange jacket, strange symbol on his shirt, and orange and blue striped hat. The old man seemed to by friendly enough, but than again so did King Bradley, and Ed knew how that turned out.

"Oh, sorry to startle you young man, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Makarov. It is nice to meet you." The elderly man said while smiling brightly.

"…. So are you the old women's husband or something cause if not then I would have to assume you were breaking and entering," Ed deadpanned.

The old man looked shocked for a second before bursting into a fit of laughter, startling Ed and causing Al to wake up.

"HA HA HA ha ha, oh sorry about that, I haven't heard something so funny in years. But to answer your question, no I am not Porlyusica's husband, I am just a friend who she thought might be able to help you two, so she contacted me the other day," Makarov replied, calming down.

Ed raised an eyebrow after hearing this. "And how can you help me and my brother? Unless you have a way to magic us a house, enough money to live off of, and a library, there is not much that can be done to help in our current situation."

Makarov sighed, "I am afraid no such magic exists, but I can still offer some help. I am leader of a guild called Fairy Tail, where young mages can gather. We offer jobs that people can do in order to make money and can offer you and your brother some temporary housing until you two get back on your feet, both figuratively and literally as it seems. Would you be interested?"

Ed's eyes widened after hearing what the old man said. The big thing that came to his mind was how he specifically said the word mage to describe the people in this 'guild', which implied they were able to use _magic_. But that shouldn't be possible, ever law that alchemy had basically made it impossible for magic to even exist, and even if Ed and his brother were in another world, Truth still was the one in charge, and magic could not be real in any world were Truth called the shots. Then there was the fact that this old man was so willing to let both of them stay at this place, despite not knowing who they were and if they posed a threat to his guild. Red flags were going off throughout Ed's head, he needed to know more about this world before he made any decisions that could negatively affect his chances of returning home, and right now joining this 'mage guild' just seemed to much of a risk.

"I… appreciate the offer, but there is I lot of things me and Al need to figure out before we decide to join this 'guild' are talking about. We just need to get some information and a place to stay, and that should be good," Ed finally answered after his minute of existential crisis was over.

"But brother, Mr. Makarov here just wants to help, can't you at least hear him out for a little, and he might have information that can help us!" Al knew his brother would be skeptical of this old man, and while Al still had several doubts as well, there was a part of him that seemed to know that the old man's offer would be beneficial in the long run.

Makarov then cleared his throat, returning the boys attention to him, "There is one thing that is bothering me though, and that would be your conditions. What happened to the you to give you such horrible injuries and to cause Al's body to be the way it is. You clearly aren't to blame Ed, as you seem to want nothing more than help Al no matter what, but I can't help but feel as though there is more to the two of you than meets the eye."

Ed and Alphonse remained silent for a second after that, knowing exactly what he was referring to, but neither of them truly felt comfortable talking about what happened to them, especially in a world they knew nothing about.

Before either of the boys could say anything, however, Porlyusica burst into the room they were in, and after handing Al some more medicine to take, spoke up to the two.

"You brats better tell us what's going on with you, otherwise I refuse to keep helping Alphonse over here recover from his condition. He is stable enough that he won't die from exhaustion or the like, but without my help it will take him far longer to recover, so speak up now if you want him to have a fully recovered body within the next month."

"What the- the hell lady? My brother still needs a doctor and you just plan on throwing us out if we don't tell you our own personal shit! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ed ranted incredulously to the old doctor.

"While I don't appreciate his language, I have to agree with Ed on this one. Alphonse does still need medical attention and to simply refuse him just because the boys do not want to share what could be very personal information is ridiculous," Makarov chimed in once Ed decided to calm down.

"Well if I am going to keep helping him I need to know how he got into this condition in the first place. For all we know the boys body might react negatively to some of the other methods I have all because I couldn't prepare for the proper conditions." Porlyusica spat back at the other members in the room.

…

…

"…. Old man, I want you to promise me something." Ed finally said after several moments of silence between them.

"And what would that be?" asked Makarov.

"I doubt you will believe what I am about to say, but even still I want none of what I have to say to ever leave this room. No one else needs to know about this, got it?" Ed said, his tone hard and serious to emphasize his point.

"Very well then. Now, what were you going to tell me about" Makarov answered, already expecting the boys to want to keep what happened to them a secret.

Taking a deep breath, Ed then began to explain his and Al's story. He omitted parts he wasn't ready to reveal just at that moment, such as their attempt at human transmutation or how Al did not truly have a body for years because of it, but still went through as much as he could, until he eventually came to the present.

"….. And in order to save my brother, I was forced to send us to this world, with the hopes of us finding another way back using the resources available in this world." Ed finished, waiting for a response from the old man sitting in front of him.

"Hm, while I doubt that the story you told me was the full picture, I do have enough to know now to be able to help you on your journey. After all, this isn't the first time someone from another world came to Earthland." Makarov replied with a smile.

Ed and Al's eyebrows shot up after hearing that. Someone else from another world existed on this world, now known as Earthland, and Makarov knew that. No wonder he was so understanding of the brothers' situation. But who was this otherworlder, and could they help them?

"Makarov, why did you have to blab about my past to these idiotic brats? Now they will never leave me alone." Porlyusica stated while glaring at Makarov.

"WAIT YOU'RE NOT FROM-" Ed started to scream before getting slammed in the head with a broom.

"Will you shut up? And to answer your question, yes, I am from a different world, but no, I can not help you return. Your world is far different from mine, which is far similar to Earthland, and the only way to my world is through magic I don't have much knowledge about," snapped Porlyusica.

"Well that's just great, the first possible lead we find, and it means jack shit," Ed proclaimed, mumbling about his 'typical luck' under his breath.

"Regardless, I feel that it would still be best for you to join my guild for the time being. You can use the resources available to find a way home, and we can provide support while you are stuck here," explained Makarov, smiling to Ed and Al.

Ed thought about it for a few minutes. Any helping to get home was certainly welcome, but he was still wary about joining this 'guild' Makarov talked about. For one, he didn't know if there was a commitment to stay in the guild, and if he was going to leave that would cause problems, not to mention he had no idea how the rest of the world reacted to guilds yet, so for all he knew they were illegal and would just cause more problems. However, the fact that this was his only possible help to get home at the moment made his options limited.

"Alright, I will go with you to your guild, but me and Al are not going to join yet. For one we don't know if it will take us a few days or a few years to leave this world, so until we know we are here for the long haul I don't want to do anything too permanent. There is also the fact that we know so little of this world that joining the guild out of the blue would be a rather hasty action. Is that alright with you?" Ed finally said, finished with his own personal dilemma.

"That should be fine, though is there anything else you need?" Makarov asked after getting up.

"Just two questions. First, is there a good library in the city?" asked Ed.

"My boy, Fairy Tail has a large archive at the guild hall, full of information. You should be fine in that regard. What was your second question?"

Ed smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Do you have any extra fabric I can use? I kinda need to get some new clothes for me and Al."

* * *

Early in the morning, Lucy began to walk up the street to where Fairy Tail's guild hall was located. After her latest mission with that flamed head Natsu and the blue cat Happy went bad, she just wanted to start the day on a good note.

Not two seconds after she entered the guild hall was that idea ruined when she saw Natsu and Gray in the middle of the guild hall, tearing the place apart.

"Take it back you damn stripper!"

"Make me, you ash mouth asshole!"

Lucy sighed. Honestly, she should have expected this much from the two of them, they could never go a few minutes without butting heads.

"Lucy, how are you today?" a voice said behind her.

Turning around, Lucy was greeted by a girl around her age with bright blue hair with a ribbon tied on the top of her head. She wore a orange dress and was quite a bit shorter than Lucy in terms of height.

"Levy, I was doing fine, until I saw what these two idiots were doing," Lucy replied, still upset about the fight happening in front of her.

"Well I have some interesting news you might want to hear," Levy said, smiling widely afterwards.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?"

"It turns out the master brought someone NEW to the guild hall the other day!" Levy exclaimed. "From what the master said, he isn't a member as of yet, but he will be staying around the guild hall for a bit. Apparently, the master offered to help both him and his brother get on their feet since they seem to be new to town and have nowhere to go."

"Wow, that's interesting, but where is this new guy?" Lucy asked, "I don't see him around the guild hall, and wouldn't the rest of the guild try to interact with him already?"

"Well that's the thing, from what I have heard he seems to be in the archive, and he hasn't left yet, despite being here since yesterday evening. Master has also basically said to leave him alone until he decides to come out of the archive," Levy explained. "The master didn't say, however, that we couldn't go to the archive. And if we _accidentally_ run into him, its not our fault." Levy had a mischievous grin on her face, heavily implying what she planned to do.

"Levy, do you really think that's a good idea? If he wants to interact with us he will on his own, shouldn't we just let him do his thing for now?" Lucy pleaded, not wanting to start anything with a potential new guild member.

"Come on Lucy, all we are going to do is see what he is like, what could go wrong?"

Sighing, Lucy slowly began to follow Levy to the Fairy Tail Archive, where the guild stored large amounts of information about the world and magic. Admittedly, she was curious as to what the new person was studying in the archive, but still thought it was best to let him say when he was ready. Once the two girls reached the archive, they almost immediately saw what they came for, and were shocked by what was in front of them.

Sitting at a table was a teen around there age, with long blond hair tied into a braid on the back of his head. He wore a long red jacket with a strange symbol on the back along with a black shirt and pair of black pants. He also had large leather boots that were propped up against the table and he was wearing white gloves on both of his hands. What was shocking to the girls, however, were the books that surrounded the boy. On all sides of the newcomer were large stacks of books, covering various different topics such as the different types of magic, the history of the country, and what magic was, and from what they could tell, the stack on the boy's right were of books he had _already finished_. Despite only being at the guild for less than a day he seemed to have read well over twenty books on varying subjects, and just kept going. Occasionally the boy would write into a notebook in front of him with his left hand, while still holding the book and reading with his right. The boy in front of them was so engrossed in his reading that he didn't even notice the two approach him or watch his routine.

Leaning a little closer, Levy decided to be the first to speak. "You really must like reading to have gone through this many books in such a short time."

The boy in front of them barely reacted to Levy, slightly turning his head to see the girl but then almost immediately returning to his book.

"Uhm, my name is Levy, and the girl next to me is Lucy," Levy continued, slightly thrown off by how focused on his research the boy was.

"H-hi there," Lucy replied nervously. She was somewhat intimidated by both the boy's appearance and his unwavering focus.

"Edward Elric, but Ed works," the boy, now known to be Ed, said, still focusing on the book in front of him.

"So, Ed, why are you reading so many different books? Do you just like to read?" inquired Levy.

Ed shrugged, "I just want to learn as much as possible about the world as I can. I enjoy learning and the books here have a lot of interesting things to say."

"If you just are interested in learning so much, how did you end up here at Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

"The old man is helping me and my brother out, nothing special," replied Ed nonchalantly.

"Wait, how do you know Master Makarov?"

"We don't. He just found us and decided to help with our problem. Can I get back to my reading now?" Ed deadpanned, not once even looking away from his books.

Sighing the girls both began to walk away, feeling a little defeated after coming to meet the new arrival. However, right before they left the archive-

 **BOOM**

Breaking through the doors of the archive, Natsu suddenly crashed into the table Ed was sitting at, knocking over the books he had and breaking the table underneath him.

"Gray you damn icy bastard, watch where you hit me with your weak-ass ice magic. I could have hit the new-"

Before Natsu could finish his statement, suddenly Ed slammed his right fist into Natsu's gut, causing the boy to collapse almost immediately.

"YOU KNOCKED OVER MY BOOKS YOU PINK HAIRED BASTARD!" Ed screamed, pissed that his research was interrupted.

"Ha, Natsu got beaten with a single punch, guess that goes to show which of us is-" Gray started to say before Ed ran up and slammed his fist into Grey's face, sending him tumbling back several feet before he lands and passes out.

"AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED HIM INTO MY BOOKS! KEEP YOUR DAMN FIGHTING AWAY FROM THE DAMN ARCHIVE YOU NAKED IDIOT!" Ed screamed.

Lucy and Levy watched what had just unfolded before them with a mix of awe and fear. Ed, the guy who just seemed to appear the other day, had just knocked out both Grey and Natsu simply because they interrupted him while he researched. They shuddered to think what would have happened if they got on his bad side while asking him questions.

After throwing the two boys out of the archive and slamming the door shut behind him, Ed walked over to broken table. Sighing, the girls watched as Ed did something strange. He clapped his hands together, making him look as if he were praying, then placed them over the table. Immediately after he did this, blue lightning crackled around the broken table before it seemed to reform itself into its original state.

"WOAH, how did you do that!?" Lucy exclaimed, never having seen any form of magic like Ed's before.

Ed paused, suddenly remembering the two girls that were still present in the archive, before he turned to them. "My… _magic_ … allows me to break down and reconstruct materials to form new shapes and objects. I simply used the broken parts of the wood to fix the table." Ed seemed to hiss out the word magic, as if he hated the word or something.

"But, there was no magic circle when you did it! How is that even possible?" Levy exclaimed.

"When I clap my hands together, I form the circle in my own body instead of needing a circle itself. It was something I picked up on a few years back." Ed replied before sitting back down to continue reading.

The girls left shortly afterwards, still trying to process what had just happened with the newcomer to the guild. One thing was certain for both of them about Edward Elric: he was interesting.

* * *

Ed couldn't help but sigh. After the brief introduction to Lucy and Levy, and the incident with Natsu and Grey, Ed continued on with his research into this world of magic.

So far, he had an understanding of how this world functioned and what made it different from his own. He knew about the government system set up in Fiore, and knew how the guilds systems worked, along with the technology differences between each world.

But the thing that Ed was truly interested about, and the part that still alluded him was the most important part of the world: the magic.

After starting his research, Ed was able to learn about how people were able to use magic in this world, with them having what they called a 'magic container' that stored their internal magic energy for them to use to do whatever magic they specialized in. The main problem that Ed came to was the substance that magic was made of.

Ethernano, the base substance that all magic was linked to, appeared to be an entirely unique element that this universe had which was abundant in nature and people stored inside their magic containers to use at any time. What Ed couldn't understand, however, was how Ethernano was able to do what it did. From the research on different forms of magic he did, it appeared that Ethernano somehow had the ability to change its form to match whatever its user desired, allowing for the vast amounts of 'magic types' that existed in this world. Despite this, none of the books Ed had read contained even the most basic idea of the structure of Ethernano, or how it was capable of essentially changing itself into whatever matter it wanted. It frustrated Ed beyond belief to not know anything about it, especially after hearing from the old witch (in this case both figuratively and literally) what had happened to Ed and Al.

Somehow, when they had passed into this new world, their bodies started to form _their own magic containers_ , something that Porlyusica said should be impossible. This meant that both Ed and Al, if they were to try hard enough, could eventually learn how to use magic. While Ed refused to believe that what was happening was magic and thought of it as this world's version of alchemic processes, he had to admit that being able to use magic might just be the perfect solution to their problems. If the Elric brothers could just figure out enough about magic to be able to utilize the strange Ethernano that was around them, they could, theoretically, use it to get home.

" _Al, we might be here for a little longer than I anticipated, but with the new information and options available to us, we just might find a way home,_ " Ed thought, before grabbing another stack of books, prepared to study as much as he could and find out everything about this world, hoping it could lead him to a safe return home.

* * *

 _So this is the first chapter of my first fanfiction. I doubt that the quality is very good, but I just decided to write this story out for fun._

 _As for the next chapter, I am not sure as to when it will be ready, but I have ideas about how it will go already._

 _Now, there are two things I want to address that I am probably going to be asked about during the making of this story, one major and one more minor._

 _The major element, of course, being Ed and Al's magic container. Now before anyone asks, no, Ed will not be learning something like Dragon Slayer Magic or the like, that wouldn't make sense. The main reason I gave them the ability to use magic is because of later in the story, where characters become much stronger and without magic the Elrics would be at a massive disadvantage in comparison to some of the mages. I don't plan on having either of them using magic anytime in the upcoming chapters (the earliest I can think of them using it is during the Battle of Fairy Tail, and that is only Ed because Al hasn't researched as much). With that said, I also wanted to ask you all something. What magic should the brothers use? I have an idea ready for Ed, but Al I'm not as sure about. If you do have an idea, feel free to tell me in a review._

 _Now the more minor element: Ed's height. From what I gathered, during the promised day, Ed's height was around 5'6", with his boots adding an additional inch to his height (Ed needed to look taller when he was younger and that was the best way to do so). This would mean that Ed's height is actually very close to many members of Fairy Tail, with him being as tall as Lucy, Erza, and Natsu, meaning he wouldn't get called short by most members in the guild. That isn't to say he won't be called short, such as against antagonists or with Laxus, but it does mean there won't be as many short outbursts in this story. Sorry but them's the breaks._

 _Feel free to review, as any feedback will help me while I write, and don't be afraid to ask some questions or make suggestions. This story is kind of freeform for me, so nothing as of yet is set in stone going to happen._

 _Thanks for reading, and I will see you next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Fairy Tail or Fullmetal Alchemist_

Fullmetal Fairy

 **Chapter 2: Meeting People and Learning about Magic**

It had been a few days since Ed started his research on Ethernano and how it could be used to return home, and so far, Ed had made almost no progress. Despite the large amount of information that the Fairy Tail archive had, very little of the information actually explained _what_ Ethernano was, only going into the basics of how it worked on people.

That wasn't to say Ed didn't learn anything. As Ed began to research it more, the actual use of magic followed similar principles to alchemy. The biggest connection was the circles used in magic, which worked like transmutation circles for alchemy, and something that most forms of magic required in order to be used. This, however, only seemed to raise more questions for the alchemist due to how the circles used in magic seemed to just appear when the mages used them, something completely different to the alchemic circles back in Amestris.

Not helping Ed's research were the constant interruptions from the guild and its members. Some, like Lucy and Levy, only came down to introduce themselves, so they weren't an issue. Other members, though, only seemed to exist to torment the alchemist or interrupt his research.

The most troublesome for Ed to deal with was a pink haired boy who wore a black sleeveless vest that exposed his chest and a white scarf made of some sort of scales. As Ed found out, Natsu Dragneel was his name, and he always caused trouble it seemed. After his first meeting and Ed throwing him and Grey out, the same thing happened the next day, with a repeat of the same results. Because of this, now it seemed like Ed couldn't go a few hours without the flame head rushing into the archives to challenge Ed to a fight. Every time Natsu did, Ed would immediately beat him down to get him to shut up, and then would resume his research as if nothing happened. Ed was tempted to just use his alchemy and form a massive wall to keep just Natsu out, but he realized that Natsu would just eventually break it down and keep pestering him, so it was far from worth it.

The other problem that Ed found came from one of the women of Fairy Tail. She had long brown hair and only seemed to wear a bikini top and pants, much to Ed's initial discomfort, and she always had some form of alcohol with her no matter what. While she seemed alright at first, when she offhandedly called Ed short, she quickly found it was more fun to tease the blonde than to actually get to know him. No matter what he was doing, whenever she muttered some form of short comment around him, Ed dropped whatever he was doing (both figuratively and literally in some cases) and went on a rant about how he wasn't short, only fueling the teasing from the brunette.

* * *

After five days of nonstop research, Ed inevitably decided to stop when he realized the books he had just weren't going to cut it. Sighing, Ed walked up to the bar of the guild and sat down.

As he walked up, a woman with long white hair and a red dress came up to Ed from behind the bar, "Is there anything I can get you Ed?" she politely asked.

Ed turned to face the woman, "Nothing right now, but thank you Mira. I plan on heading out for a bit and just wanted to let the old man know."

Mirajane Strauss was one of the first people who Ed had met during his time at Fairy Tail, mainly due to how she was the one who brought him food whilst he was in his research comas. She was kind and supportive of the alchemist, but didn't annoy or pester him while he worked, which he appreciated immensely.

"Oh, and why are you going out Ed?" asked a voice from behind Ed. Turning around, he saw Makarov walk up to the bar and sit down on the counter next to Ed.

"I have been here for five days with nowhere else to go, and so far, all I have done is freeload off the guild. I'm going out to make some money, that way I can actually get my own place to stay and can pay back all that I owe." Ed hated being in debt to people. It went against the law of equivalent exchange, for him to receive something and for someone else to get nothing in return, it was infuriating to him.

"But Ed, how are you going to make money? You can't take jobs unless you are a part of the guild and there isn't much that people need that a non-mage can provide." Mira asked.

Ed shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm sure I can find some way to make money."

"Ah, I see you decided to leave the archive," a voice said approaching Ed. Turning around, Ed was greeted with someone who he had yet to meet. The person in question was a girl with long scarlet hair wearing armor and gauntlets on her upper body, with a short blue skirt and boots for her lower body.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Erza Scarlet, it is a pleasure to have you here at Fairy Tail," the now named Erza stated matter-of-factly.

Ed help out his left hand, offering a handshake. "Edward Elric. From what I had heard from the rest of the guild, you seemed to be some monstrous destroyer who everyone feared. I don't see why though."

Erza chuckled at this before accepting the handshake, "The other members tend to act fearful of me due to my nature, I can assure you that I am not a monster."

"Well that's good to hear, but I think its about time I go out to make some cash. I'll be back before the guild hall closes. See you Old Man, and nice meeting ya Erza," Ed said, walking away from the bar and exiting the front door.

Erza took Ed's place at the bar shortly after he left, then turned to face Master Makarov, "I take it Edward has yet to join the guild as of now."

"Ed has no obligation to join our guild, though I'm sure he will after his brother is fully healed and he finds that being a part of the guild will make getting money a lot easier than whatever he plans on doing out in the city," Makarov stated before drinking from the mug of beer he now had.

Erza raised a brow at this, "Is Ed's brother doing alright? It would be rude for the guild to not help him if he is sick."

"Ed's brother is admittedly not in the best condition. However, Porlyusica has been helping him ever since I meet the two of them, so he is in good hands," Makarov replied.

"Hm, would it be alright if I were to meet Ed's brother Master?" While Ed had had little interaction with the guild at this point, Erza still felt that it would be wrong to not try and learn more about the brothers.

Makarov looked over at Erza at smiled. "I have no problems with it, you'll just have to deal with Porlyusica when you visit him."

To most other members of the guild, that would have stopped anyone from pressing the matter further, but Erza was not most members.

"Very well, then I will leave to visit him shortly."

* * *

"Where exactly are we headed?" Lucy asked, following behind Erza, Grey, Natsu, and Happy as they walked into the forest.

"We are going to visit Edward's younger brother. From what the Master has told me, he is currently being treated by Porlyusica and has yet to meet any of the people in the guild," Erza replied.

"Okay but why though? If you haven't noticed Ed is kind of distant from the rest of the guild, and if his brother is anything like him, he probably won't appreciate the visit, especially if he's sick," Lucy shuddered at the thought of there being two people who were just as bad tempered as Ed was.

"Even still, it would be rude for him to not meet any of the guild members if they decided to join the guild," Erza said, continuing her march toward Porlyusica's place.

As the group approached the home in the forest, Erza walked up and was about to knock on the door, when Porlyusica flung the door open and glared at each of Fairy Tail members who had just showed up.

"What do you all want? You clearly aren't injured so I have no need to see any of you humans," Porlyusica snapped at Erza.

"We are just here to visit Edward's brother. Ed has left the guild hall for an undetermined amount of time and we wanted to make sure his brother would not be neglected because of it," Erza politely explained to Porlyusica. The rest of the group, however, backed away in fear the moment she came out of her house.

'Th-this is the guild's doctor' Lucy thought as the woman continued to glare at them.

"None of you are injured or sick so why should I bother letting you in?" growled Porlyusica.

"Natsu, can you come here for a second?" Erza turned around to ask the salmon haired youth.

"Huh, sure Erza what do you-" Natsu started to say before Erza slammed her fist into his gut, causing him to collapse over in pain.

"It would appear that Natsu is injured, would you let us in so that he can be properly treated?" Erza turned back to Porlyusica as if she hadn't just assaulted Natsu.

"Hmph, fine, bring the idiot in but you better leave pretty damn soon otherwise there will be consequences," grumbling, Porlyusica turned back into her home.

Picking up Natsu, Erza walked into the house, "Now then, I believe it is time we meet Edward's younger brother."

What the Fairy Tail mages saw next was not what they were expecting. They had assumed that when Ed's brother was sick it meant that he was simply trying to get over a disease and would be slightly sick looking. What sat before them was anything but that.

In a bed across from them laid a boy roughly the same age as Ed if not a bit younger. He wore a very loss fighting shirt and was reading from a large stack of books that were beside his bed, occasionally moving his hair away from his eyes as the long, unkept blonde hair seemed to obscure his vision. The thing that shocked the mages the most, though, was the boy's condition. The boy's skin was incredibly pale, as if he hadn't been in light for ages, and his body was built almost like that of a skeleton, with his limbs seeming to be incredibly malnourished with little to no muscle on them at all.

Lucy nearly vomited immediately after seeing the boy, while Natsu, Grey and Happy were simply dumbstruck and in shock. Erza had it the worst, with the color draining from her face almost immediately and her previous positive expression shifting into a look of pure horror. How the boy had survived to reach this state was beyond anything the mages could imagine, and they all wondered _'What happened to this boy?'_.

"Can I help all of you?" the boy in front of them politely asked them.

"A-are you Ed's brother," Erza managed to stutter out after a few seconds of silence.

The boy smiled brightly, "That's right, my name is Alphonse Elric. It's nice to meet you all."

"W-what happened to you," Lucy squeaked, barely able to maintain her composure.

"I've been sick for a while now, and brother worked to help me get better. Running into Porlyusica has now allowed me to get better after so long." Al explained, his smile slightly shrinking from the memories of his past. "Either way, what can I help you with?'

Regaining her composure, Erza answered. "Ed has been rather distant over these last few days and we felt that it would be best to introduce you to some of the guild members if either of you decide to join the guild."

"Oh, okay then. I take it brother has been spending most of his time researching?"

The members of Fairy Tail nodded.

Al sighed, "Sorry if brother seems distant around the guild. The both of us love to learn new things and after all that's happened with the two of us, he hasn't had much time to just do research. It also doesn't help that when he researches he gets very caught up in it. I have trouble breaking him out of it at times." Despite how bad the young boy looked, the smile he gave off and the energy of his words were filled with positivity, as if he was just happy to be able to talk.

"So, what were you guys doing before you came to Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked.

"Like I said, my brother and I like to research. We want to learn as much as we can about the world, so we can use it to help people and grow as people. Its just that after I got sick we haven't had as much time, with Ed doing everything he could to help with my condition," Al explained, his kind smile never leaving his face.

Erza smiled. Even with his body in such terrible condition, Al radiated a feeling of hope, as if he was just happy to be alive.

"Is there anything else that you would like to talk about while you're here? I don't get a lot of visitors save for brother when he brings me new stuff to read." Al waved his hand towards the pile of books sitting next to his bed.

"Well, if it is alright with you, could we just talk with you about some things? Nothing much, just some questions about you and Ed," Erza asked.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind having a conversation. It would be a nice change of pace." As Al said this, his long hair began to fall back over his eyes, obscuring his vision. He quickly brushed it away and looked back at the members of Fairy Tail.

"Um, Al? This may sound rude, but you seriously need a haircut," Lucy stated.

"Yeah, but I haven't had a lot of time to get one what with Porlyusica treating me right now."

"If that's the case, would you be alright if I give you one?" asked Lucy.

"I appreciate the thought, but do you know how to properly cut people's hair?" Al didn't want to have his first haircut after getting his body back end with a bad haircut.

"Oh, I won't directly be the one cutting your hair, my magic will." Before Al could ask further questions, Lucy pulled out a gold key and held it out.

" **Now open, Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!** "

In a flash of light, a new being appeared in front of everyone. He was tall man wearing a long sleeve blue jacket, with red skin, sunglasses, and several crustacean-like legs coming out from his back. In each of his hands he held a pair of scissors used by a barber.

"Whoa! Who is that?" Al screamed. From what he had read the magic in this world could do a lot, but being able to summon and entire person out of the blue? It was so insane for him to even think about.

"This is Cancer, one of my celestial spirits. I use my magic and these keys to summon him when I need his help. He is the best hair stylist I know, and I figured he would be able to help with your hair problem." As Lucy explained, Cancer seemed to shift uncomfortably around Al, as if he didn't like being around him.

Before Lucy could react, Cancer quickly dashed toward Al, cut his hair into a much shorter style than he originally had, then moved back to Lucy.

"That should be all you need from me, right?" Cancer said, a hint of nervousness present in his voice.

"Uh, yeah but-" Lucy started to say, before Cancer left in a flash of light, returning to the spirit world.

After a few seconds of silence, Lucy decided to speak up. "Well, that was different."

"No offense, but he seemed pretty rude, just showing up and cutting my hair. I don't mind the haircut, it actually looks really nice, but I would have preferred to have some say in it." While Al said this, he looked over to a mirror and saw his new haircut.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, "I'm honestly just as confused. Usually my spirits aren't that anxious when in the human world. Maybe Cancer just had something going on back in the Celestial world and needed to get back quickly."

"Well, I still appreciate the haircut Lucy. It actually looks like how I used to have it before I got sick."

"It's no problem Al, but I do have to ask, why was it that long? Being sick doesn't mean you can't get a haircut." Lucy asked.

This time it was Al's turn to shrug, "Honestly we just forget to do it while we were traveling, and brother isn't the best with cutting hair."

The group nodded to this, thinking of Ed's strange braid that he had.

"Something I was wondering though, what's with you and Ed's magic? I haven't seen anything like it and for some reason your magic doesn't seem to use a magic circle." Grey asked, wanting to add his own thoughts to the mix.

Al continued to smile, but Erza noticed how it very briefly diminished when he heard the question. "Well, to answer what the magic is, basically brother and I can use our magic to reform any material that we touch, so long as we know what we are working with. As for the magic circle part, when we clap our hands together, we create the circle inside ourselves, letting the energy flow through us until we create what we want with it."

"That makes a bit more sense, but how did you learn it? I haven't heard about any type of magic that works like that." Grey said, still thoroughly confused.

"Well, our teacher was the only person we know who had this type of circle-less magic, so she trained us how to do it." Al was half-lying, but it was easier to explain than what alchemy actually was.

"Your teacher must have been an exceptional mage than. What guild was she part of?" Erza asked.

"None. Izumi Curtis was just a housewife."

"WHAT? So some random everyday women taught you and Ed how to do this badass magic?" Natsu screamed.

"That sounds like what happened with Grey now that I think about it." Happy said as he jumped up next to Natsu.

Up until this point, Al had not even noticed Happy's existence, him being more focused on the other members of the guild. However, once Happy jumped up onto the bed Natsu was at, Al's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. In front of him was not just a cat, but a TALKING BLUE CAT. Al didn't know what the rest of this new world was like, but right now he thought it was heaven.

"A-am I dreaming or is that a talking cat?!" Al exclaimed, his already bright smile somehow getting even brighter.

"Aye, sir! My name is Happy." Happy said, raising one paw while he talked.

"Its official, my brother brought me to the best guild possible." Al said.

The members of Fairy Tail all laughed at this, the clear joy Al was showing making it feel almost like the guild hall in a way. The members continued to talk with Al for a bit, with each introducing themselves to him and him getting to know more about what Fairy Tail was like. Eventually, Porlyusica forced the group out because of her annoyance with humans, but Al did say that if they wanted to talk again he would be happy to once he was able to leave. Al smiled as they left, satisfied that he had made some new friends in this mysterious new world and glad that they seemed genuinely interested in helping Ed and him through their problems.

'Brother, I think you might have made the right choice this time.'

* * *

"Well that definitely was an eventful day."

Ed was walking back to the guild hall shortly before the sun had set, finished with his mission to make some money. While the guild may have more job offerings available, Ed had an exceptional amount of luck finding some work while he was out in Magnolia. It mainly consisted of him using his alchemy for repairs, similar to how he would back in Amestris when he would repair the damages caused by a fight. Considering who Fairy Tail was, Ed was surprised there were _less_ repair jobs available.

Something that Ed did take notice of, however, was when he performed his alchemy. For some reason, the transmutations seemed to be faster and easier than they were in Amestris, even seeming to not need as much material as he thought. Ed could only assume that the Ethernano in the air was somehow amplifying his alchemy and allowing him to perform his alchemy on a greater scale in comparison to before. He still didn't understand how this was possible, but it just happened regardless.

Needless to say, Ed was frustrated with not being able to know what was going on.

After his work was finished, Ed was able to make off with a decent amount of money. It wasn't enough to get a house or anything, but it would be enough to pay back the money he owed the guild and then some.

When he finally reached the guild hall, it was around 2 hours before the guild hall closed. As he walked into the guild hall, he made his way to the edge of the bar, where Mira walked over to him.

"So Ed, how was your little job search?"

"Honestly, better than I thought. Considering how much damage the guild does, I just got paid to help fix stuff the guild broke. By the way, here is the money I need to pay for my time here." Ed then pulled out a small sack filled with his payment for the guild.

"Well then, does that mean you will be paying for your meals now?"

"I may still need to stay at the guild for housing, but I won't keep racking up debt for the basic necessities." Ed said.

"YO ED, FIGHT ME!" a familiar voice screamed behind Ed. Before Natsu could even reach Ed, he had already created a hand from the ground and thrown Natsu to the other side of the guild.

"I JUST GOT BACK TO THE GUILD HALL ASSHOLE, LET ME HAVE A SECOND TO RELAX DAMMIT!"

"Ah Ed, it is good to see you back." Another voice said to his side. He turned and saw Erza walking up to him.

"Oh hey Erza, what's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that we met your brother earlier. He seems to be quite nice, despite his…. condition." Erza said.

Ed sighed, he knew someone in the guild would met Al soon enough, he just hoped he would be there to make sure nothing went wrong. "Please tell me Natsu didn't challenge him to a fight or Grey started stripping in front of him. He doesn't need that in his life after all that has gone on."

"No, we simply talked with him for a bit. But I must ask Ed, what happened that lead to Al's condition? While he did say he was sick, part of me feels there is more to it than that." Erza asked.

Ed looked directly at Erza, his gaze hard and serious, "Erza, Al and I have been through a lot in our lives, and while Fairy Tail may be willing to help us, we still want to keep our past to ourselves. Do you understand?"

Erza was honestly shocked by how blunt Ed was about how much he didn't want to talk about his past. The look he gave her also screamed 'I will not talk about this further'. This just screamed to her that Ed was hiding something, and whatever it was had a major effect on the brothers.

She eventually nodded, before going into some mild conversation with the boy. Erza left shortly after though, to go on a job of her own. Eventually, it came time to close up the guild hall, and everyone started to leave, with the exception of Ed and Mira, who both worked to clean up the place.

"Thanks for all the help Ed." Mira said as she put up the last of the chairs.

Ed shrugged. "Well I am staying here so I can't just let this place stay dirty."

"Even so, I still appreciate this. Goodnight Ed."

"Goodnight Mira." Ed waved to her as she left the guild hall.

Ed walked over to the archive to hopefully get some more study in before he went to bed. As he walked though, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Happy was flying out of the guild hall holding what appeared to be a job flyer.

'Happy and Natsu must have wanted to grab one last job for tonight' Ed thought. Shrugging, Ed walked off to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

As Ed woke up, he started to help set up the guild before Mira came by. After everything was set up, members of the guild began to show up and things became business as usually. That is, until Mira went to the second floor. Afterwards, she ran down to Master Makarov.

"Master, we have a problem. An S-class mission from the second floor has gone missing." Mira screamed, panic evident in her voice. Makarov spit out his beer immediately.

"WHAT? NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TAKE AN S-CLASS MISSION UNLESS THEY ARE S-CLASS! WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS?" Makarov at this point was screaming to the entire guild.

"What's an S-class mission?" All eyes turned to Ed, who was calmly eating at the bar.

"An S-class mission is an extremely dangerous mission that only mages recognized as S-class can take. In Fairy Tail only a few are S-class, such as Erza, Master Makarov, and myself." Mira explained.

"Ed, you were here last night. Did anyone come by that you saw?" Makarov asked.

"I saw Happy fly off with a flyer in his hands. Must have had the S-class job." Ed nonchalantly stated before going back to his food.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?" Makarov screamed at Ed.

"Ow, my ears. Also, I had no idea what an S-class mission even was, so how was I supposed to know it was an issue?" Ed responded while rubbing his ear.

"Ed, the second floor is off limits for a reason, it is where we keep all of the S-class jobs!" Makarov stated, frustrated.

"…And you don't lock up these missions at night why?"

"Members of the guild know better than to go to the second floor. The punishment alone would scare off anyone stupid enough to try it." Makarov explained.

"…. Old man, you are the master of this guild. So, you should know how stupid Natsu is. Not to mention the simple fact is that NATSU was able to figure out how to take an S-class mission from under your nose. Even with the threat of punishment, Natsu is Natsu, and I think we all know how much he likes to fight. This is all on you for not having some basic foresight." Ed deadpanned.

Makarov's went wide when that realization hit him, and the entire guild went silent. What else was there to say after that? Ed was able to easily summarize Natsu's character AND bring to attention a major flaw of the second floor system, and he had barely stayed at the guild for a week!

"BAH HA HA HA HA!" a new voice laughed above everyone.

Turning, Ed saw who was responsible for the laughter. Standing on the second floor was an older male with blond spikey hair. He had a scar over his right eye in the shape of a lightning bolt, and he seemed to be wearing a large set of headphones, along with a fur coat and a purple shirt. He was noticeably taller than some of the other guild members (Ed included but he didn't want to admit it), and he had a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"Man, who knew the blonde runt would get the old man to shut up like that?" the blonde man said, eyes squarely focused on Ed.

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT ENOUGH THAT HE COULD RIDE A FLEA LIKE A HORSE?!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs, getting ready to jump at this new member of the conversation.

"Ed, calm down. Laxus didn't even say that." Mira wanted to make sure Ed didn't get himself hurt, since he had yet to meet the S-class mage.

"Old man, the freeloader got you there. If you really wanted to keep people from doing something like this, then you should have done more than offering a vague threat to people who do break the rules." The newly named Laxus said, now turning to Makarov as if Ed didn't even exist.

Makarov ignored Laxus' statement before turning to Mirajane. "Mira, what job was taken from the board?"

"It was the one for Galuna Island sir." Mira stated while looking down.

Sighing, Makarov finally addressed Laxus. "Laxus, would you go to Hargeon and stop Natsu from doing something stupid."

" _That's not going to happen,"_ Ed muttered, still pissed at Laxus's insult.

"Pfft, like I'm going to waste my time with those losers. I'm out of here." Immediately after finishing, Laxus disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Makarov turned toward Ed. "Ed, you were there when Happy took the mission. You should help fix this since you-"

"Let me stop you right there old man. I had no idea that what Happy was doing was wrong, so you can't hold me accountable for this." Ed explained.

Before Makarov could continue, Grey walked forward. "Gramps don't worry about this. I'll go bring Natsu back. If this is the Galuna Island job, then I should be able to find him before he sails off."

After Grey walked off, Ed turned back to Master Makarov and Mira. "So, who was the asshole who called me short?"

Makarov sighed before answering, "That was Laxus, an S-class mage, one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail…...and my grandson."

"Wow, so does he get that attitude from you or…" Ed trailed off, ignoring the glare Makarov was giving him.

"I still think you should have gone to help Grey with bringing Natsu back Ed." Mira said.

Ed shrugged, "Really it shouldn't be that hard. Grey just has to go to wherever they are, remind Natsu of what Makarov is going to do to him, and then come back. Besides, I have no knowledge of any of the towns and places around here. I would probably just get lost looking for them. Also, you seem to forget that I am still not a part of this guild yet, meaning that I have no stake in what happens."

Makarov raised an eyebrow at that, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you seem to be staying at our guild right now, right?"

Ed glared at Makarov, "You offered me a place to stay, so you only have yourself to blame for my company."

* * *

After that, the rest of the day went on as normal, with Ed continuing his research on magic, with him understanding the concept a bit more, but still had trouble wrapping his head around most of it. Ed even interacted with the guild a bit (or rather screamed more at Cana for calling him short and getting the entire guild to laugh).

As the day kept going though, Makarov got more and more anxious. Grey had yet to return, and it seemed that things must have gone wrong on his end.

Ed was currently reading from more of his books, hoping to find something in the books on magic that would allow him and Al to return home, when he heard a crash in the main guild hall, followed shortly by a loud "WHAT?"

'Sounds like Erza's back' Ed thought before returning to one of the many books around him.

Not two seconds after he thought that did the doors of the archive burst open with a very angry Erza Scarlet walking in and grabbing hold of Ed's jacket before dragging him out of the guild hall.

"Erza! What the hell are you doing? I was researching dammit!" Ed screamed while he struggled to get out of her death grip.

"We are going to bring back Natsu, Happy and Grey from the mission they went on, and you are helping no matter what." Erza stated coldly.

"I have nothing to do with this! And I'm not part of the guild, so there is nothing you can-" Before Ed could finish, Erza made a sword appear out of thin air, let go of him and pointed it at him while he was still on the ground.

"-do to stop me!" Ed screamed, not even flinching at the sword in front of him.

"If you truly think I will not punish you simply because you are not from the guild than you are surely mistaken."

After a few seconds of silence, Ed sighed before standing up. "Lets just get this over with so I can go back to my research."

Nodding, Erza made the sword disappear before the two of them began to walk off.

* * *

The two reluctant travel parents didn't speak throughout the entire trip. Ed would occasionally shoot Erza a glare for taking him away from his research. Erza either didn't notice it or was too focused on bringing Natsu and Grey back from this idiotic excursion.

After some time, the two finally reached Hargeon town. From what Ed had gathered, this is where Lucy had met Natsu, causing her to join Fairy Tail. Ed then had a sudden realization.

"I just realized that Lucy is probably with Natsu too." Ed told Erza.

"That seems likely. The two are close guildmates." Erza stated, looking for a possible ship to use.

"But knowing Natsu, he probably dragged her along even though she didn't want to. Lucy doesn't seem like the type to break the rules." Ed said.

'Probably because she's one of the only people in the guild that isn't some type of insane.' Ed thought.

Erza seemed to think about that for a moment before responding, "Even so, she would still have broken a major rule of the guild and will be punished for it."

Erza then notices a ship docked nearby and begins to walk towards it. Ed follows close by, wondering what she plans to do.

"You know that these people might not want to take you to Galuna if it is as dangerous as people say it is, right?"

"I am aware, but this ship is not a normal trader's vessel. It is a pirate's ship." As she explains this, Ed looks at the ship and its crew and realizes it is, indeed, a pirate ship.

"So we just beat up some pirates, take their ship and find Galuna?" Ed asked. He wasn't against the idea but was curious if that was all Erza had thought to do.

"No, they will take us even if I have to convince them to." Erza stated bluntly, causing Ed's mouth to hang open in shock.

'WHAT IS WITH PEOPLE IN THIS GUILD?! DO ALL OF THEM DO STUPID SHIT JUST TO GET A JOB DONE? TRUTH YOU BASTARD, YOU KNEW THIS WORLD WOULD DRIVE ME INSANE!' Ed internally screamed.

"Hey! Who are you two, and what the hell are you doing on our ship?" A random pirate screamed at them.

"You will take us to Galuna Island. NOW!" Erza declared, before Requiping a sword and point to the pirates, "You will do as I say or else!"

* * *

Ed and Erza were currently on the pirate ship on their way to Galuna Island. Ed didn't know what was worse, the fact that Erza basically threatened a group of pirates to do as she said, or the fact that it ACTUALLY FUCKING WORKED! No matter how many times Ed thought about it, he still was left dumbstruck by the complete 180 the pirates had after being beaten senseless by Erza (Ed knocked out any that came at him, but it was mostly Erza). Not helping matters was the pain in Ed's ports. While the sea didn't have as much of an effect as when it rained, the atmosphere of the ocean still caused his leg and arm to ache with bits of pain. He currently was rubbing his arm port with his other hand in an effort to subdue the pain, but it still was a pain.

As the two continued to sail, Erza walked up next to him. For some reason, she had a conflicted look on her face, and was looking away from Ed.

"I don't know what you're about to say but based on how things are going I probably won't like it, so go ahead." Ed stated while looking out to sea.

Erza was silent for a few moments before speaking, "How did you lose your arm and leg?"

Ed quickly snapped his head toward Erza, eyes widening in shock. "How did you-"

"When I was dragging you out of the guild hall, I noticed that you seemed much heavier than a normal person. At first, I didn't pay much stock in it, thinking you just had on some sort of armor or metal on your person, but then I noticed that when you walk, the very faint clink of metal can be heard around you. And when I remembered that you always wear gloves and long sleeve clothing, despite the fact that it is incredibly hot out, it wasn't hard to figure out."

"That still isn't enough to prove I have lost anything. I could just be wearing armor and want to cover it up so people can't find out about it when I am fighting." Ed argued.

"And that was what I thought, until we got on this boat. I noticed that ever since we got close to the sea, you seemed to rub your shoulder as if it were in pain, and that you weren't putting as much pressure on your left leg. I have seen a few people with amputated limbs before, and generally their stumps will ache when the weather is different from what they like it to be." Erza explained, but looked away from Ed.

The two remained silent for a few minutes before Ed held up his right arm towards Erza. He then pulled off his glove to reveal the automail underneath.

"So, you really did lose your arm." Erza said solemnly.

"I lost both my arm and leg in an accident when I was younger involving my magic. I don't want to talk about how or why, just know that it happened. And I don't want the rest of the guild to know either." Ed stated, no emotion showing in his speech.

"But why, if you think the guild will think less of you then-"

"Maybe in the future I will tell the guild, but right now I'm not even a member so I don't plan on doing that." Ed stated matter-of-factly.

"Who else knows?" Erza asked quietly.

"Aside from me and Al, the old man and Porlyusica are the only others who know. If you do talk about it, I won't try to stop you, and I'm not really making an effort to conceal them aside from the gloves, but I prefer to keep them covered just so people don't look at me with pity for what I did." Ed stated calmly, before turning back to the sea.

'That and I don't want people trying to dig into my past. With Al and me being from another world, if too many people went searching for us based on our past we would have all sorts of trouble coming after us.' Ed thought.

"So how long until we get there?" Ed asked.

Shaking off the new revelation about Ed, Erza quickly answered. "It won't be long now. Once we get there we will gather up whoever from the guild is there and bring them back immediately."

"Alright then. I'm gonna take a nap until then. Wake me when we get there."

As Ed sat down and started to doze off, Erza continued to think.

'First Alphonse's sick state and now Ed's arm and leg? What happened to the Elric brothers to cause them all of this?'

* * *

 _And with that the second chapter is done! I'll be honest, I have really been enjoying writing this story so far. Next chapter will primarily go over the Galuna Island arc, so look forward to that when it comes out. I still am thinking of ideas for Al's magic, but Ed's magic I already have planned out, and let's just say that once he uses it, the arc will be quite different from the source material._

 _That being said, I will say that right now: I will be diverting from how the cannon of these arcs go in some situations. With Ed in the picture certain events are going to change (for better or worse) and I want to make the story unique. I hope everyone is okay with that._

 _Now, that isn't to say that every arc is going to be drastically different. Most will follow the same events as the story presents them, just with Ed and Al's interactions. But some arcs might have massive changes that make the arc play out in a different way._

 _Also, please feel free to give me advice on the writing or the characters. This is my first fanfiction, so the writing will no doubt need work. I really encourage everyone to review if you feel as if the story could be improved or made better._

 _Another thing, the next few chapters may take a bit more time to come out as I want to rewatch the arcs just to make sure I have the events down correctly. I want to make this story as good as I can even if it is my first._

 _That's all for now. I'll see you guys in the next chapter._


End file.
